GN-000FA-R Full-Armor 0 Gundam Revise
With the 5th Generation Gundams taking priority, Celestial Being found itself lacking a competent mobile suit force. CB engineers decided to revive some previous Gundams. CB decided to revive the GN-000 0 Gundam, equip it with it's Full-Armor System, overhaul it, and re-designate it the GN-000FA-R Full-Armor 0 Gundam Revise. Thus far the unit has only been used by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Revise is the enhanced form of the Full-Armor 0-Gundam and is a major improvement as Celestial Being engineers decided to modify and enhance it with spare components from GN-008 Seravee Gundam and the GNR-010 0 Raiser. After successfully integrating their components, 0-Gundam was officially re-dubbed Full Armor 0 Gundam Revise. For power, 0-Gundam utilizes recently made GN Drive, similar to those of the 00QanT, constructed by a group of engineers who remained at Jupiter to construct more drives for Celestial Being. This new drive is more compact and has higher output. In terms of upgrades and enhancements, 0-Gundam is more combat-efficient in battle as it has both greater GN particle capacity and utility than its previous incarnations. Celestial Being added GN Condensers and such with newer miniaturized systems taken from Gundam Harute, giving it's GN Condensers the ability to hold large amounts of particles. This also applies to the GN Verniers as well as the GN Particle Distribution system as a whole. Allowing 0-Gundam better control of its GN particles for weapons and systems. The Revise features improved versions of it's predessor's weapons inluding a variable GN Beam Saber, a Dual-GN Beam Gun, 6 GN Micro-Missile Launchers, and a GN Cannon . Also added was aclose-range offensive system known as the GN Crush System, developed from the GN Field. And for defence, the Revise has the ''GN Composite Armor ''which stores GN Particles and can generate an internal GN Field in small empty spaces beneath the external armor shell for increased defenses against enemy attacks. The ''Full Armor ''uses the same GN Crush System as Plutone Type-F. Despite 0-Gundam's age, these upgrades make it more than capable of combat against the ESF's new mobile suits. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the original, the Revise has a GN Beam Saber stored on it's back. Unlike the second and third generation gundam's the length of the beam blade can be adjusted depending on the situation. ;*Dual GN Beam Gun :A double barrel version of 0 Gundam's beam gun. Unlike the original, it can directly be mounted on the armor plating on the left forarm leaving the hand free. It also has it's own internal GN Condenser. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. This beam gun can inflict severe damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the GN-X. ;*GN Cannon :Mounted on the units back, opposite to the GN Beam Saber, an improved version of Servaee's cannons as it is smaller, lighter, and has a greater firing succession rate. ;*GN Micro-Missile Launcher :Mounted in 0-Gundam's chest armor, they are similar to the weapon's on th 0 Raiser, upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 0 Gundams missiles are smaller compared to those used by the other Gundams, so twice as many can be stored in the launchers. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking. ;*GN Sub-machine Gun :A head mounted version of the weapon used by Kyrios and Arios. The sub-machine gun uses the head as a turret to assist in aiming. It's main purpose is basically a combination of the GN Vulcan and standard beam weaponry, making it a very versatile weapon. While not as powerful as the Dual-GN Beam Gun it has a much higher firing rate and is capable of causing serious damage when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. System Features ;*GN Crush System :A new offensive system recently developed by CB Engineers. When activated, the particle emitters in the Revise's Full-Armor releases a powerful burst of GN Particles, which are then focused and compressed into a short-range blast powerful enough to crush E-Carbon. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System :QBCS is a combination of unified mental control between a computer and it's user. Its an advanced form of mental network control. As innovators were still rare at the time the Revise was designed to be used by either a normal human or an innovator. *Optical Camouflage :Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, rather, an advanced grid projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. The system was developed by Celestial Being and was installed into several of their Gundams, ships, resource satellites for infiltration and stealth purposes. *GN Field :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s). When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel most ballistic weapons, or even stop particle beams. ;*GN Reflector :A GN Field-like defense system. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's particle beams with a higher concentrated particle field, the system is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS. New advances in GN-Tech allow the GN reflector to not only bend the beams away from the Revise, but also aim them at the enemy that fired them. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Miniature Veda Terminal Gallery Dual GN Beam Gun.gif|Dual GN Beam Gun Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit